Jak dziobak z królikiem/scenariusz
Fretka przygarnia słodkiego króliczka z ulicy. Jest on byłym agentem-buntownikiem organizacji O.B.F.S. Pepe stara się go dorwać i powstrzymać z wszelką cenę. Dundersztyc, z powodu braku Agenta P w Spółce Zło, tworzy własnego wroga - Pana Roślinkę. W tym samym czasie Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela tworzą rentgenowskie okulary. Jak dziobak z królikiem (Listonosz idzie z przesyłką do rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów, gdy nagle Fineasz wyskakuje z skrzynki.) Fineasz: Jest coś do nas?! Listonosz: Niestety nie dzisiaj. (Daje chłopcom pocztę.) Fineasz: A to pech. Listonosz: (Odchodzi, ale nagle wraca.) Och, zaczekajcie! Prawie zapomniałam. Gazetka dla waszej mamy. (Daje chłopcom gazetkę i odchodzi.) Fretka: Hej! Może byście tak zabrali to pudło sprzed drzwi. Fineasz: Co?! Długo tu stoi? Fretka: Przywiózł je kurier, gdy koczowaliście w skrzynce na listy. Fineasz: (Fineasz biegnie do pudełka i wyjmuje z nich okulary rentgenowskie.) Nie wierzyłem, że przyjdą! Nareszcie! Słynne okulary rentgenowskie! Ale będzie super. (Chłopak zakłada okulary, ale okazuje się, że to nie są okulary rentgenowskie.) Ojej. Zrobili nas w balona. Pokaż mi jeszcze raz ten komiks. (Ferb podaje Fineaszowi komiks.) A niech to motyla noga. Wspaniałe złudzenia, nabierz znajomych... to nie są prawdziwe promienie rentgena. No nie, to jest jakiś kant. Tak jak ten letni kurs kulturystyczny rok temu. (Ferb ukazuje mięśnie.) A tak bardzo chciałem móc przeszywać innych wzrokiem. Ferb, wiem już... co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Fretka wracając do domu napotyka małego króliczka.) Fretka: Ja cię kręcę! Najsłodsze stworzonko na ziemi. Och, jesteś wprost przeuroczy! (Fretka podnosi królika i zabiera go do domu.) Chyba cię schrupię... nie dosłownie, no wiesz o co mi chodzi? Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: Agencie P, Dundersztyc jak zwykle znowu coś kombinuje, lecz mamy poważniejszy problem. Jeden z agentów się zbuntował i jest w twojej okolicy. Carl przesłuchuje rannych agentów, by stworzyć portret pamięciowy. (Carl przybiega z rysunkiem królika-patyczaka.) Carl: Gotowe! Major Monogram: Carl, naucz się rysować. (Major Monogram gnie rysunek, a chłopak odchodzi.) Wybacz Agencie P. Być może będzie chciał znaleźć jedno z twoich tajnych wejść, żeby się włamać do naszego głównego systemu. Więc miej na oku każdego podejrzanego. Pepe! (Pepe idzie na szczyt komina, gdzie obserwuje ogródek, w którym są Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: (Zauważa Pepe, który zmienia się w normalnego dziobaka.) Spójrz Ferb, Pepe jest tam. Może właśnie tam zawsze siedzi, gdy znika. Ale skoro potrafi tam wejść, będzie też wiedział jak zejść. Dobra, mamy już oprawkę i soczewki z włókna węglowego. Brakuje tylko czegoś, co poprawiłoby nam wzrok. Ej, już wiem! (Ferb pokazuje tablicę z narysowaną marchewką.) Pomyślałem o tym samym, co ty. (Pepe dostaje sygnał z komunikatora.) Major Monogram: (Z komunikator) Agencie P, udało nam się zatrudnić zawodowego rysownika i są efekty. (Pokazuje portrety agenta królika, który wygląda jak królik Fretki.) Zbuntowany agent, to niejaki Dennis. To chciwy i przebiegły jak lis, mistrz kamuflażu. Powstrzymaj go za wszelką cenę. (Pepe idzie przed pokój Fretki, gdzie dziewczyna zajmuje się Dennisem.) Fretka: Najpierw dam ci na imię Pan Pysio-Królisio. Potem zmienię ci twój wizerunek i nauczę cię kilku sztuczek. Usiądź, a jak ci znajdę jakiś stylowe wdzianko. (Fretka kładzie królika na łóżku i zaczyna szukać ubranek w kufrze.) Dobra, co my tu mamy. Co tutaj robi to berło? Ha! (Królik zaczyna przeszukiwać pokój.) Dalej! Bandanki w panterkę to przeżytek. U, ubranka dla moich lalek. E, tiarę mamy z głowy. A to co, podkolanówki? Za żadne skarby już ich nie założę. (Pepe wchodzi do pokoju i zamierza powstrzymać za plecami Fretki Dennisa.) (Pepe terkocze.) (Dennis warczy.) Panie Pysiu-Królisiu. (Agenci zamieniają się w normalne zwierzęta, kiedy Fretka się odwraca.) Nareszcie znala....! Nie dotykaj go! Jeszcze go zarazisz przeciętnością. (Fretka wypycha Pepe za drzwi i zamyka je.) Och, biedny Pan Pysio-Królisio. Nie przejmuj się. Kiedy już cię zrobię na bóstwo, to ty zostaniesz rodzinnym zwierzakiem. (Kładzie Dennisa na toaletce, by go wystroić.) (Fretka zakłada Dennisowi sukienkę, a następnie go sypie pudrem.) (Dennis kicha.) Och, już wiem! Jeszcze buty. (Za oknem pojawia się Pepe na linie, ale Dennis, zasłania zasłony.) Znalazła! Będziesz w nich cudownie wyglądać! (U Dundersztyca, naukowiec czyta scenariusz na dzisiejsze spotkanie z Pepe.) Dundersztyc: Och, Pepe Pani Dziobak, po raz kolejny chcesz mi przeszkodzić w w moim łotrowskim...eee... łotrowskim? Ech, nawet jak na mnie, to przesada. Pepe Pan Dzioba będzie tu lada chwila. Ej, prawdę mówiąc już późno. Gdzie on jest?! Zresztą na co mi on? I tak nic nie zrobi, dopóki nie zdradzę mu szczegółów mojego planu. Będzie tak sobie stać, jak roślina. W sumie... (Zakłada kapelusz papierowy na roślinkę w jego domu.) Ach, Pan Roślinka, zaskoczyłeś mnie. Pewnie chciałbyś mnie powstrzymać, ale widzę, że masz związane ręce. (Dundersztyc zawiesza roślinkę na linie.) Świetnie! Pepe Pan Dziobak nawet nie jest mi potrzebny. (W kuchni Flynn-Fletcherów.) Fineasz: Mama właśnie wróciła ze sklepu, więc mamy dużo marchewek do rentgenookularów. Fretka: (Zabiera wszystkie marchewki.) Bardzo wam dziękuję. Fineasz: Ale one są nam potrzebne! Fretka:Naprawdę, do tych waszych durnych okularów? Fineasz: Ej, wcale nie du... Fretka: Masz pojęcie co to jest? Fineasz: Eee, a to nie jest przypadkiem królik? Fretka: To prawdziwe żywe stworzenie, dla którego marchewki są pożywieniem, a nie przedmiotem badań. Ferb: To dlaczego ma strój baletnicy? Fretka: Bo tak lubi! Nie przejmuj się, Panie Pysiu-Królisiu, zazdroszczą ci. (Odchodzi z królikiem.) Fineasz: Chodźmy, może Izabela ma marchewki. (W salonie Fretka uczy Dennisa sztuczek.) Fretka: Dobra, coś prostego na początek. Siad. (Dennis siada i w nagrodę je marchewki.) Teraz się turlaj. (Dennis się turla i ostaje nagrodę.) Teraz robak. (Dennis udaje robaka i dostaje nagrodę.) Robo-taniec. (Dennis tańczy robotem i dostaje nagrodę.) Jej, chyba naprawdę lubisz marchewki! (Fretka odchodzi, a Dennis zaczyna szukać przejścia do bazy, ale gdy szuka w zegarze, zostaje zaatakowany przez Pepe i zaczynają się bić z Pepe.) Linda: (Przechodzi w drugim pokoju z praniem i nagle słyszy huk.) Co ul...?! (Agenci zamieniają się w normalne zwierzęta, gdy Linda się odwraca.) Och, króliczek! Pewnie Fretka go sobie kupiła. (Odchodzi, a agenci zaczynają się bić.) (U Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: A zatem, Panie Roślinko, skoro już tak sobie dyndasz.... Hehehehe! Zaprezentuje ci genialna niecność mojego najnowszego wynalazku. (Słychać szczekanie psów.) Ech, słyszysz?! Właśnie dokładnie o to mi chodzi. Odkąd w domu na przeciwko lokatorzy mogą mieć zwierzęta, mam wrażenie, że oszaleję. Przez całe dnie i noce tylko to szczekanie, szczekanie i szczekanie! Dlatego właśnie stworzyłem najnowsze, szatańskie arcydzieło. Ogromny Pieso-karmo-nator! (Psy szczekają, a z podłoża wysuwa się inator w kształcie kości.) Dziękuje, sam bym tego lepiej nie wyjaśnił! Teraz obleję go aromatycznym sosem do mięsa. (Oblewa inator.) Potem go wystrzelę! On przeleci nad ulicami, a wtedy wszystkie psy z naszego miasta zaczną go gonić, aż dotrą do samej granicy Trzech Stanów! I jak Panie Roślinko, niecny plan, prawda? (Cisza) Ech, Dobrze wiem co robię! (Odpycha roślinę.) Gotowość do wystrza... (Roślina zawieszona na sznurku huśta się i uderza w Dundersztyca.) Au! Ej, jak ty to zrobiłeś?! Au! Au! Dobra tchórzu, tylko się pokaż, a... au! (Zapach z inatora dociera do psów z sąsiedztwa.) (W ogródku Ferb wyciska marchewki do okularów.) Fineasz: Ferb, ubijaj mocniej! Ten sok sok z marchwi musi być naprawdę bardzo gęsty! Izabela: (Odwiedza chłopców.) Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? Fineasz: Tłoczymy gęsty sok z marchwi, żeby go połączyć z żaroodpornymi, optycznymi polimerami. Teraz zanurzę szkła z roztworze wizio-rentgenowskim. (Zamacza szkła.) Zanim się zestali, minie kilka godzin. Izabela: Albo 5 minut w moim lalko-piekarniku. W końcu jestem w Zastępie Ogników. (5 minut później) Izabela: (Wyjmuje okulary z piekarnika.) Chyba są gotowe. Fineasz: Sprawdźmy czy działają. Vivian: (Z domu) Nieeee...! Izabela: Ten krzyk dobiega z mojego domu. (Dzieci biegną do Vievian.) Izabela: Co się stało, mamo? Vivian: Zgubiłam mój pierścionek. Izabela: Spokojnie. Co robiłaś, gdy go ostatnio widziałaś? Vivian: Ah, sí, sí, sí. Przygotowywałam obiad, potem umyłam naczynia. Fineasz: Naczynia? Tu przydadzą się rentgenowskie okulary. (Dzięki okularom znajduje pierścionek w rurze odpływowej w zlewie.) Znalazłem! Vivian: Och, dziękuję Fineaszu. O-ech, a gdzie on jest? Fineasz: W syfonie odpływowym pod zlewem. Raz dwa go stamtąd wyciągniemy. Ferb, potrzebny będzie klucz 15, palnik gazowy i słoik majonezu. (Ferb przynosi sprzęt.) Vivian: Och, ee? To miło z waszej strony, chłopcy, ale chyba wezwę zwykłego hydraulika, bez urazy... Fineasz: Skoro tak pani woli. Izabela: Te okulary są świetne! Fineasz: Czeka nas niezła zabawa. (Piosenka Rentgenowski wzrok) Zewnętrzne piękno mija, więc na świat patrzę od dziś inaczej. Kręgosłup masz całkiem prosty, a twe narządy wewnętrzne są sprawne. Nie ukryjesz przede mną nic, bo oto mam od dziś rentgenowski wzrok! Życie zmieniło szybko swój blady smak i mam o wiele szersze pole widzenia. Fotony lecą wzdłuż, wszerz i wspak, potęgując stan zadowolenia. Nic nie przeszkadza mi, bo oto mam od dziś rentgenowski wzrok! Rentgenowski wzrok! (x2) Fineasz: Nasze okulary rentgenowskie spełniają wszystkie wymogi jakości. Izabela: To dobrze, bo lista zamówień ciągle się wydłuża. Fineasz: Wspaniale, pora zamówić wywrotkę, pełną marchewek. (Fretka szuka w domu Dennisa.) Fretka: Panie Pysiu-Królisiu! Gdzie jesteś?! Panie Pysiu-Królisiu! (W ogródku Pepe walczy z Dennisem na sprzęt do grilla. Nagle Dennis wykopuje Pepe na suszarkę, o którą dziobak się zawiesza. Królik sprawdza przez okulary rentgenowskie znajduje tunel w trawie i przez niego dostaje się do bazy. Pepe następnie się uwalania z suszarki i również idzie do bazy.) Kontrola: Alarm, włamywacz! Alarm, włamywacz. (Pepe zostaje złapany do klatki, następnie Dennie zabiera mu kapelusz i dostaje się do komputera.) Major Monogram: Eee, witaj Age... O-o nie, to ty! Agencie P, musisz go powstrzymać, zanim... (Dennis dostaje się do systemu.) Kontrola: Hasło prawidłowe. (Fineasz dzwoni do hurtownie.) Fineasz: Zgadza się, proszę pani. Zamawiam błyskawiczną dostawę trzech ton marchwi najwyższej jakości. (Słychać głos w słuchawce.) Owszem, trochę jestem. Fretka: (Podchodzi do Fineasz.) Widziałaś gdzieś Pana Pysia-Królisia? Nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć. Fineasz: A czy sprawdziłaś za domem? Może być w ogródku. (Do ogródka zostaje wsypana sterta marchewek.) Mh, a może w kuchni. (Razem biegną do kuchni.) (U Dundersztyca, doktor jest wycieńczony walką z roślinką.) Dundersztyc: Ech, cóż panie Roślinko, udowodniłeś, że jesteś godnym przeciwnikiem. Może uznajmy-uznajmy, że był remis, co? (Opiera się o drzwi i upada.) Jestem wykończony. (Psy z sąsiedztwa wywarzają drzwi, przygniatając Dundersztyca i biegną do inatora, by go skonsumować.) Auaaa! A niech cię Panie Roślinko! (Jedna marchewka spada do bazy, przez otwór, przez co Dennis jest rozkojarzony, odchodzi od komputera i zaczyna ją jeść. Następnie Pepe zauważa stos marchewek w ogródku i na platformie zrzuca je do bazy. Dennis zaczyna się w nich nurzać, a Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki i łapie królika,. który nie może uciec, bo jest za gruby. Zabiera mu fedorę i zakłada ją.) Major Monogram: Doskonale, Agencie P. (Fineasz i Fretka idą do ogródka, gdzie wszystkie marchewki nagle zniknęły.) Fretka: Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie uciekł. Fineasz: Bez obaw. Na pewno gdzieś tu jest. (Zauważają pusty ogródek.) Ej, a gdzie się podziały marchewki? Przed chwilą stała tu góra marchewek. Odwracam się na pół minuty i puf! Nie ma ich. Fretka: Witaj w moim świecie. Fineasz: Och, to to rzeczywiście denerwujące. Fretka: (Pepe się pojawia.) Och, tu jesteś Pepe. Przynajmniej ty zostałeś. Lubisz różowe ciuszki? (Pepe ze strachem terkocze.) (W agenci Carl i Major przyznają order nowemu agentowi.) Major Monogram: W imieniu całej naszej agencji, pragniemy ci podziękować za twe męstwo i odwagę w tę czarną godzinę. Panie Roślinko witamy w naszym zespole. (Major Monogram zakłada roślince fedorę i zaczepia jej order.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2